Trisell's Wiki Canon Timeline
The Wiki Sonic Fan Character Chronology (Trisell Chronos Content) Prefaces Note: Moments of incomplete or unrecorded events will be notated by a point to signify an undecided amount of time and/or event having transpired between points. Segments that are incomplete but have pre-decided information yet to be put into solid continuity will be notated by a process. Segments that are undecided in their chronological placement will be prefaced by a Time-point' '''to signify the event has occurred, but what point in the timeline it belongs may be changed from the current spot. Differences in time will be specified in bold lettering. The amount of time which all events occur in will be specified in each’s section’s summary. BEFORE THE ECRATIONS This covers the time before the entirety of the oververse or omniverse we know today. The fall of Earth Prime, its recreation, and the beginning of the verses begins here. ['This goes over a rough 6200 year time-period]' When Still Called Earth The year 2120 marks when the alien attack from the Xorda begins on Earth. Due to the hostile actions against the Xorda by the planet’s inhabitance, the Xorda retaliated in this year and with various pre-invasion biological events alongside the chemical warfare used in the battle of the year, the entire population of humans is nearly wiped out, and the planet is damaged so massively that the continents are no longer recognizable. ['This occurs over a 10 year period.]' THE INTERRUPTION This covers the time when the Ecrations began and what led to the downfall of the Zonac Council. ['This goes over 16,000 years, with possible error.]' The Trial Runs A small ship of individuals arrives at a base between time and space which they have crafted. They spend more than 300 years perfecting their project. Once ready, they activate what is referred to as an “ECRATION”. It is a programmed beginning: a seed for reality that dictates thousands of years of events and puts into place various consciousness pieces where needed. How many Ecrations there have been is unknown, but unknown to these individuals known as “The Zonac Council”, an enemy was readying himself to take their creation. ['This goes over a 15,880 year period.]' Out Of Luck ['This occurs 120 years after “The Trial Runs”.]' When a new Ecration was underway, the Zonac Council was attacked by an entity referring to himself as the “Never-Dead”. The Council was ill-prepared as their most powerful soldiers—the Servers—had not completed the mental and physical process of recovering from the latest Recration. The Council and the Never-Dead battled until all were thought to have died, and the Servers were lost to time. ['This goes over a short few days time.]' NEW ECRATION This covers the time of the Archie Sonic Comics up till the point of their cancelation, as well as the aftermath with the arrival and era of the Servers. ['This goes over a rough 4000 year time-period.]' Sonic Era ['This is set an assumed 100 years or so after “THE INTERRUPTION” section.]' The Multiverse began anew, this time without any current possibility of restart from the Never-Dead or the Zonac Council. The events of Mobius Prime occurred, involving Sonic the Hedgehog and Ivo Robotnik. Eventually Ivo Robotnik caused an event that recreated the Prime Zone: triggering a minor Ecration. With fractured memories of the past, Sonic and other members of the prime zone found themselves in the new Prime Zone. ['This goes over 3237 years]' The Server Era Rises 'is set a week in advance after the Sonic Era.Dr. Finitevus, an echidna scientist, had discovered what Ivo Robotnik planned, and prepared a bunker for himself and a select set of others to survive in. Finitevus was separated from his allies in the process, however, but discovered himself in the realm between zones. He found the remaining memory of the original Prime Zone, and activated it to serve his own purposes. Dr. Finitevus attempted to awaken and control the Time Server, but failed. Still, while studying this new realm, he constructed his own version of the Time Server, and managed to restructure the position to his clone as the new Time Server. Using this, Finitevus attempted to take control of the original Prime Zone and use his Time Server to take hold of the Multiverse. The Time Server rebelled, and Finitevus was destroyed in the process. The original Prime Zone was nearly destroyed, but the new Time Server—calling himself “Takris Chronos”—managed to summon the remaining completed Servers and thus restored the original Prime Zone, though being unable—or unwilling—to erase the new to restore all who were originally in the first. This was now called “Mobius Prime Alpha”. spans a few days. Server Era Events process Post Server Era point POINT SKIPS TO THE EARLIEST LISTED RECORDED EVENTS IN THE WIKI MU CONTINUITY THE REALITY-FALL This is a brief moment in which the Multiverse was destroyed then reformed, though with alterations. All alterations are of now a mystery. [The time-point of this event is irrelevant as it occurs at a random moment and resets.] BEFORE MULTIFORCE PART 1 This section covers various events occurring at moments before the formation of the MultiForce which are not specifically required to have occurred in a particular order unless specified by parts. [This goes over a rough month’s time.] The Tournament (Chimera Rynk Part 1) A zone’s deity pantheon held a tournament for mobians to compete for their selected deity. Participants included Axel, Asonja, Raven, and Rynk. Rynk was to be the champion for Chimera. The results of the tournament were point. [This goes over about a week’s time.] Your Best Nightmare (Asonja Virus Part 1) In a random turn of events, Asonja Masenko and Zikuto are brought to battle against random individuals by an individual known as point. One of the random contenders is a character named “Virus”, who taunts and beats on the two for a while before the event simply ends. Initially she shows no interest in Asonja, but acts flirtatiously and interested in Zikuto. This goes over the span of one day. Judgment’s toll non-canon (Chimera Rynk Part 2) [This is set two weeks after “Chimera Rynk Part 1”.] Chimera broke free from his seal of the underworld and called for Rynk’s aid in his invasion of Mobius. While Rynk attended, having very little information of the matter, she was generally irrelevant as Chimera was soon sealed away again, with the heroes who battled against Rynk during this event becoming hostile toward her for the time: save for Axel who seemed more understanding on the matter. [This goes over the span of one day.] Temperature’s Romantic Masochism (Summer Simble Part 1) Summer, while travelling the MultiForce, encounters a white six-eared vampire feline named “Simble” in a doughnut shop. The two become quick acquaintances, and a playful romantic series of events followed. At this time, the relationship was not a serious one, but short moments later on would cause a slowly growing genuine partnership. spans one day. Attack of Prime-like-Zone and Core Training (Asonja Virus Part 2) is set 2 weeks after “Asonja Virus Part 1”. Asonja attended to a villainous attack on the prime zone, where Virus soon tagged along. Becoming bored, Virus leaves. After week, Asonja meets up with Virus to help strengthen his core after an encounter with another villain. Some Rin Antics (Mars Rin Part 1) A wolf named Mars had just recently just gotten powers from an explosive power core. Being chased by a villain named “Xavek”, Mars was found by an Identity girl named “Rin” who decided to disguise Mars to protect him until she could figure out what was happening. The two decided to hang out once the danger was over. BEFORE MULTIFORCE PART 2 is set 1 month after the “BEFORE MULTIFORCE PART 1” section. This section covers various events occurring at moments before the formation of the MultiForce which are not specifically required to have occurred in a particular order unless specified by parts. They are set after the events of BEFORE MULTIFORCE PART 1. [This goes over a rough month’s time.] Asonja in Mercia (Asonja Virus (and Sissy) Part 3) is set 2 weeks after “Asonja Virus Part 2”. Asonja finds himself on the zone “Mercia” one day, and ends up in a short adventure involving a monster called the “Leach”, a zombified owl named “Vlasek”, a chameleon girl named “Leah” and a Banshee Mobian named “Sissy” who Asonja hangs out with for a time before leaving again. goes over 1 days’ time. Chimera Visits Owlstown (Chimera Rynk Part 3) is set 3 weeks after “Chimera Rynk Part 2”. Deciding that she wants to hang out with and get to know more this “Chimera”, Rynk invites the underworld deity and his subordinate “Ripper” to the Mercia zone. They spent some short time there. goes over 1 days’ time. ' ' The Enemy of My Enemy (Why Hello, Parasite Part 1) A parasite named “Xan” was set upon by Isis Dominion Identity scouts in his city. Soon after, however, a lynx-form Identity named “Virus” appeared, immediately taking a liking to Xan and destroying the two scouts. From there, Virus spent some time getting to know what Xan was, exploring his world, and ending up aiding in the freeing of parasites being held in a scientific base. The two ended their encounter for the day by resting on a desert top underneath a large weed branch. goes over the span of 1 day. Some More Rin Antics (Mars Rin Part 2) is set 1 month after Mars Rin Part 1. Mars was hanging about on some city when he ran into Rin again, who was working at a fragrance kiosk. Rin proceeded to test every scent on Mars, leaving him with an explosive spice smell afterward. Rin then dunked him in a vat of tomato juice, and after getting hungry from the new smell, the two got pizza before parting ways again. A New Set of Reigns (Why Hello, Parasite Part 2) is set 1 week after “Why Hello, Parasite Part 1”. Virus meets up with Xan again, taking him to the Isis Dominion where the two share time together. Week of Madness (Asonja Virus Part 4) 2 months after “Asonja Virus Part 3”. Asonja goes through a series of strange days where he encounters news people, Virus, Rynk, and a few others as he tries to decide what to do with his life. week later he is met by Sissy, who has taken an interest in him, but once she finds that Asonja is training with Virus, becomes worried. Asonja officially pledges to train under Virus, causing Sissy to leave in terror. over the span of 2 weeks for Asonja. Time-point Zon’Planos: Nero Unknown point MULTIFORCE ERA YEAR 1 is set 1 months after “BEFORE MULTIFORCE PART 2” This goes over the years’ time in which the MultiForce existed. It deals with MultiForce and non-MultiForce events. MultiForce Origin (MultiForce Part 1) On Axel’s Mobius, a villain called “The Game Master” began taking people from the planet to his air-ship to fight in an arena. Axel, alongside Rin, Mahdi, Isaac, and Summer, defeated the Game Master. Rin transformed the air-ship, turning it into the team’s own flying headquarters. spans 1 day Adding a Few (MultiForce Part 2) is set two days after “MultiForce Part 1”. With five original members already in the team, the MultiForce decided they wanted to add a few members. They hosted some trials for people who wished to join, and eventually settled on Zazzy and Mars. Rin set up some tests for the two, and while there was some damage,they were let in. goes over the span of 1 day. The Saurian Conspiracy (MultiForce Part 3) is set 2 days after “MultiForce Part 2”. The members of the MultiForce had been assembled to discuss two separate matters: taking care of a natural catastrophe on a zone, and finding things to populate the MultiForce HQ. Zazzy, Isaac, Axel, and Summer were sent to take care of an earthquake at a city while Rin took Mahdi and Mars to find things for the base. The team soon located the source of the earthquake, some underground silver diamond structure about the size of a house. They retrieved it, and soon brought the rest of the team to help with repairs to the city. However, they soon found that the population was gone. The team were soon met by a reptile named "Vandal" who distracted their attention with a drone for them to chase in return for knowledge about the vanishing people of the city. Rin was the one to capture the drone, and when she returned, demanded a kiss from the reptile. Deciding to play along, Vandal took Rin elsewhere--out of range of the MultiForce HQ--as something began hacking into, and taking over, the base. Madhi was the only one on the base, and did what he could to stop it but was soon knocked out. The remaining members of the MultiForce were forced to take hold of the HQ as it rushed toward the planet, and stop it from impacting the city. Rin took Vandal as prisoner to the base, but apparently not well enough as Vandal used some kind of power to teleport out. Realizing that they would need to make improvements to the base, the team decided their next objective would be to reinforce and progress their headquarters. A Night at a Club any point after “MultiForce Part 1”. Some people on a lone zone decided to hang out at a night club, including a wolf named “Lavo” and Rynk. spans over one night. Blind Date '''[Interruption point '''after “MultiForce Part 1”] On a random zone, Lavo ended up at a charity blind date event where she met a faceless Identity named “Inferus”. The two went on a pleasant enough date through the day and the night, agreeing to possibly meet again in the future. over the span of one day. Identity Boot Camp (Asonja Virus Part 5) '''[Interruption point '''after “MultiForce Part 1”]3 months after “Asonja Virus Part 4” for Asonja Asonja is taken to train himself in his Identity heritage genes. over the span of '''[Interruption point]' point POST-MULTIFORCE '[This is set point '''years after the MultiForce first assembled.] This goes over the point in time after the possible collapse of the MultiForce, or simply later in the timeline when certain members are no longer part of the team. period covers 4 months. ' ' Snake-Hunters (Masuko Virus Part 1) Virus comes across a rabbit woman named “Masuko” who she befriends and aids in the capture of a snake entity, with Virus giving Masuko a staff weapon as a gift before leaving. over the span of one day. ' ' Neck-Ringer (Mars Virus Part 1) Mars is visited by Virus, who takes him on a small adventure ending with the murder of a golden retriever girl named Amanda. over the span of one day. Rival Desires (He-No Virus Part 1) A Simkie named “He-No” was approached by Virus in a cemetery. She wants a rival and eventually convinced He-No to agree to this condition while also getting some of his DNA for later purposes, before leaving. in the span of one night. Predator Race (Mortality Prelude 1) On various mobian zones, a lone Identity called “Stiper” appeared strangely at the same time on each zone. She informed the individuals on each zone that there was a monster coming and soon after, a Ror Vlaseph arrived. The individuals to each zone were Summer and Star, Riven and Rodrick, and the Heroes of the Sun. Each zone was soon met by Stiper’s people, the Isis Dominion Identities, who offered to help against the Ror Vlaseph invasion in return for the zone being joined with the Isis Dominion’s ranks. Each agreed in the end, with The Dark Lord, “Riven”, receiving a Vlaseph corpse for his own work. How Stiper managed to be in three different places at once as if the same event occurred at once multiple times was a mystery. covers a day’s period. Lovely Outing (Masuko Virus Part 2 and Mars Virus Part 2) is set 1 week after “Masuko Virus and Mars Virus Part 1” Virus brings Masuko and Mars with her on a casual adventure on a race-divided world. Soon after, Xan, and an entity named “Telethon” arrive. They mess around with the world and along the way, Virus and Xan help to turn Mars’s core to a yellow core. Masuko having lost a position of power recently is offered a new set of reigns by Virus in the coming future. The event ends with the group leaving and the planet collapsing from time-displacement paradoxes. occurs over the span of 2 days. Meeting In The City (Rynk Devion Part 1) A lynx named “Devion” was in a café when a midget-lynx named “Rynk” approached him. Discovering that he and a friend named “Leonti” were trying to take down Leonti’s uncles “Seth” and “Jacob” who ran a criminal underworld. Rynk agreed to help, going undercover as a security guard for Jacob. As the plans went on throughout the week, Rynk learned more about the family and changed her plans to try and help mend the situation. At the same time, she developed a relationship with Devion. Once the matters seemed settled, Rynk left to take care of some things elsewhere. months pass Rynk returns after having been stuck at a zone police prison for a short time. Once back, she discovers that things have… more or less gone back to how they were before she arrived. goes over a 2 month 1 week period total Meeting Carmen (Mars Virus Part 3) is set 1 week after “Mars Virus Part 2”. Mars is found by Virus again, who continues in her mission to corrupt him, feeding him more cores to increase his power and eventually having him meet with a fish-looking Identity girl who is named “Carmen”. Mars fornicates with this woman, who then leaves afterward, hinting that her reasoning was to get a means of creating an anti-core child, with Mars being generally indifferent to the idea. He Ate Me! (Masuko Virus Part 3) 1 month after “Masuko Virus Part 2”. Virus goes to meet with Masuko to speak about their deal, but discovers while getting too friendly for someone’s liking with the rabbit that Masuko’s boyfriend, “Moros”, is not fond of sharing Masuko. With Virus having no desire to restrain herself, Moros promptly consumes her before Masuko orders him to spit her out. Virus appears to be traumatized by the encounter, even as far to give a sort of warning to Masuko about her choice in companionship, but with a sort of sly grin, she departs soon after only to return about days later to bring Masuko to a strange black building owned by a man named “Melcro”. Here, Masuko undergoes a transformation: removing her core and modifying it as her new body is prepared. At the end of the process, she is transformed into an Identity, with some brief training from Virus’s second-in-command named “Device”. The Eph David chEndra (Rynk Devion Part 2) two days after “Rynk Devion Part 1”. Deciding that she wants to make her own Nightclub, Rynk buys a building from Jacob and over the course of weeks finalizes the nightclub: opening it on Halloween night. Various people were invited, such as Chimer and Lavo. Other guests arrived, like Exspira, Isaac, and Inferus, who left with Lavo to do something else later on. V Is Not For Valentines (Mortality Prelude 2/He-No Virus Part 2/Mars Virus Part 4/Asonja Virus Part 6/Rixcit Virus Part 1/Why Hello, Parasite side-part) 1 ½ months after “Mortality Prelude 1”. Set 1 month after “Mars Virus Part 3”. Set 1 week after “Masuko Virus Part 3”. Set 3 Years after “Asonja Virus Part 5” for Asonja. Set 1 month 2 weeks after “He-No Virus Part 1”. Set 2 years after “Why Hello, Parasite Part 2” (Is not direct next part or sequel). Virus brings in A hedgewolf named “Rixcit” to compete against Mars, He-No, Asonja, and Xan in a multi-phase battle, the winner getting any prize of their choice. Each contestant receives a companion during the events. He-No received a blue bat named “Strelliah” (Later revealed to be named “Kate”), Xan received a light-brown mouse named “Paige” (Who we do not learn the real name of), Rixcit received a sand-coyote named “Maple” (who does not change her name), Asonja received a butterfly whom he simply called “Butterfly” (As of yet, no real name), and Mars—alongside Riven briefly—received a glowing human woman named “Nashandra” (no name change). In the end, Mars is victorious, and is given an alliance with his companion, Nashandra, to call for aid if needed, as well as other secret benefits. Both Mars and Rixcit are informed about these people called the “Brenth” and “Chisai” as missions for them to search for. He-No leaves with Kate, Asonja leaves with the butterfly, and Paige sits on the floor of a hall as Xan leaves with Virus, with Xan advising that she avoid him for her own good. Doppelganger (Why Hello, Parasite Part 3) is set 1 month after “Why Hello, Parasite side-part”. Xan is met by a capsule on his world and inside, he finds a female clone of himself, with strange distorted memories. The two spend some time together, but Xan is incredibly suspicious, looking for answers from Device, Virus, and Melcro, with none having answers for him. He called the clone, “N”, and they went about causing some mayhem in the city before N suddenly vanished. Xan asked for the aid of Device to find her, and to this point, Device has yet to give a response to if she has located the clone. Future Usurped (Origins Unmade 3/Asonja Virus Part 7/Mortality Prelude 3) after “V Is Not For Valentines” but at no specific time otherwise. As an entity prepares to reset the Multiverse, someone steps in the way, and the Multiverse is starting to fade. A third entity takes advantage of this, slowly recreating the Multiverse in their image. Asonja finds himself approached by an imp-like man named “Urd” and a wolf named “Shamus” before his world suddenly fades. Asonja from there goes on an adventure to the Server Worlds to restore the Multiverse and confront the villain who changed it. MORTALITY ERA is set 5 months after the beginning of the “POST-MULTIFORCE” section, ending all Virus Parts for “Phase 1” and beginning “Phase Mortality”. This covers the entirety of the Mortality event timeline, including the events of Mortality with its changes to the Identities, as well as all events that occur in between each Mortality part. is set over the span of 1 year. Part Fe Part 1(Mortality Main Prelude) The Unification Identities discover that they are now in mortal flesh-and-bone bodies, with Rin particularly traumatized by the event. They begin searching for Identities who are off-base to make certain their members are okay. They eventually return to base and are confronted by Device, who does something to Rin before leaving with the remaining unaffected Identities. Rin is forced to leave to confront the Isis Dominion about their side of the issue while the rest of the Unification Identities deal with their new forms. Let Us Be Violent (Mortality Part 1) On a few dozen zones, strange weakened Identities begin to invade the planets. These Identities are flesh and bone, and while able to transform their bodies and wield chaos energy, are very vulnerable and harmed by such actions. With the aid of a new group of chaos wielding figures calling themselves “The Seven Chaos”, each world is rid of these invaders. Characters of note who become involved are Summer, Xan, Mars, He-No, and Asonja (Asonja involvement point). over the span of one day. '(More involved members may be added later.) Reign of Seven (Mortality Part 2) 'directly after “Mortality Part 1” and “Part Fe Part 1”. The Seven Chaos bring the assembled members from each world to confront the Isis Dominion for their invasions. When they arrive, they find someone who appears to be Virus, who states that she wishes to invade to make certain no other powers will attack the Isis Dominion in its weakened state. As matters escalate, Rin arrives to have a peace talk in order for both sides to find out what caused the Mortality event, but a body is found before talks can happen, with a trail of red paint leading the leader of the Seven Chaos, “Kyrax” and a few others to a lake where they find the body of the actual Virus, who is now in the form of a mortal mobian lynx. The current Virus is revealed to be an Isis Dominion officer named “Pix” who tries to eliminate Virus, with the Seven Chaos trying to eliminate both Viruses before Virus escapes along with He-No. He-No and Virus begin their trek to return to the Isis Dominion as Virus has just informed He-No that she used his DNA to create Simkie-Identity hybrid twins that are in fact his children. Xan and the Yellow Chaos “Rynzer” begin their own investigation into the maters, while Summer tries to stop growing tensions with the Seven Chaos and the Isis Dominion, and Mars goes to find the Identity, Carmen, who is now shown to be a mobian wolf. Mars finds Carmen being attacked by her house as it does not recognize her in her non-Identity state, and the two leave to get Carmen and Mars’s child from the children-development building. When they arrive, they also find an open pod with another baby inside, who they take with them before leaving: with Mars getting a slight illusion-like nightmare of this “Wabbit” creature. He-No and Virus arrive back at the Isis Dominion and find He-No’s children, bringing them with He-No, but not before Virus instructs He-No’s help in destroying the children-development building’s entire stock to avoid some evil (as she claims) from coming into the world. Afterward ,He-No leaves. Xan and Rynzer are attacked by a strange possessed Mortal Identity, who they capture as they investigate into the children-development building, where they find the insides destroyed, with a barely alive Virus lying bleeding on the floor. They recover and begin healing Virus. Meanwhile, Summer confronts Kyrax as he battles with Pix with intent to destroy the Isis Dominion if needed. Rin accompanies her, and eventually speaks up to challenge Pix for rule of the Isis Dominion in order to stop the conflict. Pix begrudgingly agrees as it is the law, and Rin alongside other Identities are taken to prepare for an arena battle. Unknown to everyone, Masuko—who was also changed to a normal rabbit again after the Mortality Event—is confronted by a mysterious Identity named “Gloggswirks”, who offers to train her for challenging Pix as the new ruler. Masuko agrees and is sent some years in the past, where a faceless Identity, Inferus, acts as her main educator. Masuko trains in her Identity abilities for years until arriving at the present, and at this point is capable to challenge Pix in the arena. At the same time, Summer decides that she needs to help Rin and is told by Device that Rin cannot win—with some of the reasoning being the fate of the Identity, Stiper, whom Summer befriended in the past—ending with Summer being turned into an Identity by Melcro to challenge Pix as well. In the arena, Summer manages to take Rin down without killing her, but Masuko wins the battle in the end. Masuko lets Pix live, and as the new Isis Dominion leader, is given an alliance with the Seven Chaos: Device referring to her as the “New Superior”. Summer finds herself partially restored to her original form, but with a special trigger that will manifest her Identity form at Device’s call. Mars and Carmen leave with their kids, and Virus leaves to go hang out with Xan. goes over the span of 2 days. It goes over the span of 3 years for Masuko. Mars and Carmen (Mars Carmen Phase Mortality Part 1) 1 week after “Mortality Part 2”. process While Mortal (Why Hello, Parasite Part 4) 1 day after “Mortality Part 2”. process Part Fe Part 2 (Mortality Mid-Story) between “Mortality Part 2” and “Mortality Part 3” at any point. process ' ' 1515 (Mortality Part 3) after '''[Interruption point “Mortality Part 2”.]' process AFTER MORTALITY 'is set immediately after the “Mortality” Section ends.''' This goes over all current events that take place AFTER the end of the Mortality section. The time-span is unknown. The Kertecian Heir (Summer Simble Part point) point process Category:Guides/Advice Category:Stories